The invention relates to an anchor drilling implement with a drill carriage and a mount fitted thereto for the introduction of load achors into the soil.
As is known, in construction engineering load anchors are used for securing bulkheads or face walls in a given angular range. The anchor is subsequently inserted and then achored in the soil by pressing in a filling material. In order to obtain favorable square metre prices during sheeting, long load anchors are being increasingly used. Whereas previously mainly single rod anchors wih diameters of 26 and 32 mm have been sheeted, requiring drilling tools with diameters of 70 to 76 mm, rigs with diameters of 133 mm and more are nowadays conventionally used for the frequently required stranded anchors.
For both economic and drilling reasons, it is necessary to work simultaneously with two rigs, so that the inner tool with the valuable core bit can be removed from the piped bores occuring when using known drilling methods.
considerable physical effort can be involved in operating an anchor drilling implement and particularly the replacement of the drilling tool in the rough surroundings of a building site.